kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Not in My Back Hoe
Not in My Back Hoe is the 68th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 28, 1999. The episode was written by Paul Lieberstein, and directed by Shaun Cashman. Synopsis The guys rent a backhoe/loader to put in a septic tank at Bill's house. After Dale almost hits Hank and Bill and damages the siding of Bill's house with the machine, Hank grows tired of their antics. At the Mega Lo Mart, Hank meets a guy named Hal (Voiced by Drew Carey) who is very similar to himself, even driving the exact same truck. Hank is delighted after he met him, even telling Peggy that he "met a guy". Hank runs into Hal again at a gas station, and they decide to go to The Sports Bar together where they enjoy a beer. When Hank gets home, he arrives to see Bill trying to open a beer can with the back hoe, damaging the road in the process. Hank then suggests having Hal join them in the alley, which Bill, Dale and Boomhauer begrudgingly agree to. Hal joins them in the alley, but Bill and Dale are not fond of him. Hal and Hank go to look at a track hoe machine, while a jealous Bill and Dale get drunk in the alley until Hank gets home later in the night. They express their displeasure in Hank spending time with Hal, causing Hank to admonish them. The next day Hal picks up Hank to go to a sporting goods store in McMaynerberry. Dale and Bill follow them in the Bugabago, with a blanket covering the bug on top of the van. Hank and Hal then go to Earl's Guitars, where they practice playing Hank's favorite song "The Gambler" together. Dale and Bill get distracted and do not see Hank and Hal leave. When they arrive home, they see Hank and Hal working on the septic tank with the back hoe, infuriating Dale and Bill who feel that Hal crossed the line. Dale then talks Bill into stealing the back hoe, so they cannot work on the septic tank project. They go to a local pet cemetery, where they improperly dig a hole and partially bury themselves. The next morning, Bill and Dale are noticeably absent from the alley. Hank and Hal meet at a local park, where they realize that their friendship isn't going to work with their schedules, and they see each other for the last time, with Hank remarking "I'm gonna miss that crazy bastard." The back hoe rental company shows up to retrieve the machine, surprising Hank who assumed it was already returned. Kahn tells Hank he saw Dale and Bill leave yesterday, Hank talks to some construction workers who point him in the right direction after he shows them a picture of the back hoe. Hank sees damage to a road and tracks to the pet cemetery, where leads them to Bill and Dale are still trapped in the back hoe. Hank gives them step-by-step directions to dig themselves out, and they free themselves. They ask about Hal, then realize by Hank's reaction that they Hal isn't his friend anymore. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Hal (cameo) *Unnamed Man (cameo) - Voiced by Chelcie Ross *Jimsey (cameo) Gallery '' 2_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2010-08-27-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2015-07-08-0.jpg hqdefault.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-4-Episode-8--Not-in-My-Back-hoe.jpg kothbackhoeuy4.7641.jpg 4_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2015-07-08-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2015-07-08-0.jpg 9be3f4c8ca40a1a82bfb8580bb0829c0.jpg 35230a6048dcc3d14500411aaeac6d0d.jpg 3_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2010-02-19-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2015-07-09-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2010-02-19-0.jpg 4130.jpg 0_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2010-02-18-0.jpg 0_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2010-02-19-0.jpg 2_king of the hill-(not in my back hoe)-2015-07-09-0.jpg '' Trivia * The song that Hank and Hal play on guitars together is "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers. * When Hank picks up Hal to go to Sporting Goods, a sports shop. Hal mentions that the shop "spins around" and that it "used to be a restaurant." This is a reference to the 60th episode "As Old as the Hills" when Hank and Peggy ate dinner at the McMaynerbury Hilton, the very same rotating restaurant in McMaynerbury mentioned by Hal. *This episode's title is a reference to the phrase "not in my backyard". Goofs * When Hank's introducing the guys to Hal, he introduces them as Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer. However they are standing in order from left to right as Dale, Boomhauer, and Bill. This could just be how Hank always introduces them and he didn't think of lining their names up with how they're standing. * In the season 11 episode SerPUNt, Hank's house (and the other houses on Rainey Street) is shown to have public sewage and not a septic tank. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes starring Bill